Conkarpsy Bullshittery
by anomalisticKleptomaniac
Summary: Condesce x Karkat, weird troll anatomy akward erotica. Don't throw knives at me and don't slap pandas!


Karkat Vantas was terrified.  
For once in his lifetime, he was genuinely terrified. Then again, he was also terrified about people finding his blood color. But this was a different kind of fear. This was icy cold sinking dread, awaiting what would happen, thinking about everything that could go wrong and if there were any ways you could weasel out of it. But there was no escaping her.  
Karkat was terrified because he was being escorted to Her Imperious Condescension's throne room right now. He had a feeling he knew why she wanted him; after all, she was pretty much omniscient. He finally felt his blood run so icy cold he thought he'd literally frozen over for a moment. The drones released him a few meters from her throne, turning and leaving. He looked back at the drones, feeling defeat go over him. At least having two red robots by his side at death made him think they were protecting him. Oh well. Turning once more, he looked up to see the billowing shadow of her hair, seemingly shaped like Nrub'yiglith . She stared down at him with her tyrian eyes, before floating down towards him. "Hello, Karkat." She said to him as she landed feet away. He didn't reply, only growling slightly.  
He glared at her as she strode towards him. Only then did Karkat notice how tall she was. Even without her horns, she looked to be almost nine feet tall. She noticed him staring and smiled in a I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you-if-you-make-one-wrong-move way. She lifted her hand to his chin, forcing him to look in her eyes. "Hmm…" She paused before she seemed to realize something. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him. Karkat didn't think she'd be so strong, but then again she was the highest end of the hemospectrum. She carried him to a large double-doored vault-like space. Upon opening the doors with her free hand, Karkat looked at the massive recuperacoon easily the size of a small swimming pool. _Oh, wait._ He thought to himself as she set him down. "Strip." She ordered nonchalantly. He looked at her defiantly. "And what if I don't want to?" He dared. "This," She replied, grabbing him by the wrists and promptly lifting his shirt over his head, followed by the rest of his clothes. She tossed him into the large sopor pool and followed after she had stripped.  
The instant he fell into the pool, he realized he should probably cooperate with her. She was an omnipotent being with the power to smash his skull with her toes if she wanted to. So there was that. Then, he heard the splash and saw her swimming towards him. Letting out an eep, he attempted to swim away, only then realizing he didn't know why the fuck he thought swimming away in sopor from a nine foot tall fish lady empress. He stopped only for her to surface beside him. "So, we have business to discuss." She said, picking him up around the waist and dragging him over to a more couch-like area under the sopor. Setting him down, she crossed her legs over his lap like he was an ottoman. "And just what would that be?" He asked, feeling flushed by the bare legs over his lap. "Well, to begin, I need you dead. Your blood is simply something that shouldn't exist. However," She added, looking at Karkat's melancholy face.  
"I can let you live, but you will stay with me for the rest of your time, forever as you are now. My slave for whatever I want." She said, lifting herself out of the sopor, her ample breasts becoming quite visible to Karkat. He flushed bright red and tried to look away. She seemed to notice and grinned like a shark. (how ironic) She moved over to him and sat right beside him before lifting him onto her lap. "It seems you find my breasts rather attractive, hm?" She asked wickedly, knowing the leverage she had over him in multiple ways. He didn't say anything, mostly embarrassed about his bulge growing due to all the contact. She followed his gaze at the sopor surface above his bulge. She thought for a moment before pulling him back closer into her. "You know, Karkat…" She whispered in his ear. "I also need a new plaything."  
Karkat went pale. He was going to not only be a slave, but her pailing slave at that. It was going to be a long day. She seemingly read his thoughts. "Oh, come now dearie. Why don't I show you?" She asked, her mouth moving close to his ear. She licked along the outside of it, and then up to his horn. She licked up the sides and around the base, hearing him moan. She lifted her hands to rub his nipples before moving down to his bulge. She gripped it and began to stroke it, feeling his moans once more. She noticed her own bulge growing excitedly and shifted so he knew it was there and ready. He figured he'd be the submissive anyways, so he turned around and plunged his head under the sopor, finding her bulge and licking up the shaft. She groaned before lifting him out of the water. She had more important areas to fuck. She kissed him forcefully, slipping her slimy, wet, and fuchsia tongue in. He moaned as it penetrated his mouth. The length shocked him as it reached down his throat even.  
She noticed he was utterly seduced and moved in. She lifted him out of the pool and onto a flat and squishy surface, commanding for him to get on his hands and knees. She left the pool on her knees, her erection of almost twelve inches causing a preemptive cringe in Karkat. Gathering a handful of sopor in her hand, she rubbed it on his nook, shameglobes, and asshole. "We'll start with your nook, then mouth, and onwards to your asshole," She said, poking a finger into his asshole for punctuation. He moaned at the very slight burning he felt. It was awkward but pleasurable. She then lifted her bulge to his nook and pushed in deeply. He moaned at the sensation of her pulling out to her head and thrusting back inside repeatedly. Karkat eventually felt his own orgasm approaching and barely managed to even slightly stifle the groan that he emitted. A moment later, he came. He felt nothing but bliss and pure pleasure as her massive bulge pushed inside of him repeatedly. The Condesce noticed his orgasm and still, not having reached hers, thrust inside of him as he went blank with bliss. As she continued, she realized she might as well prepare him for what came after oral.  
Minutes after Karkat experienced one, two, and three more orgasms from his hypersensitive nook being used, the Condesce eventually burst. To Karkat, it felt like gallons of her fluid were filling him up. After that, he orgasmed yet again from the warmth in his nook. She pulled out and squeezed his ass. "Such a good bitch." She smiled menacingly. Karkat only moaned in response, however she picked him up and began licking his nook where she recently came inside of, slurping out the fluids hungrily. She stopped to turn him around and looked at him expectantly. He dazedly looked up and licked the head of her cock. "Not enough." She growled, grabbing his horns and forcing his head down on her dick. He grunted in surprise before he started to choke on her cock. She forced it down his throat further as he straightened himself out. Unfortunately for Karkat, she wasn't even half way in. She decided to push herself in another one, two, three, four inches. Since her cock was hypersensitive from the recent orgasm, she felt her testicles rise to her bulge's base. She pulled out and stuck to fingers in his mouth, telling his to suck. He complied and she massaged her balls while he sucked, then paused to remove her fingers. She reached around and poked at his asshole. He moaned in shock at the feeling before allowing another finger inside. She scissored her fingers while she placed her shameglobes in his mouth, before her cock again.  
A moment later, she came in his mouth. As he tried to remove his mouth, she tutted only to thrust in even deeper, all the way this time. She came, and filled his throat with cum. It filled his cheeks and went down his throat, and out his nose some. Choking on the semen, he tried to cough it up only for more to spill inside. She pulled out and squirted on his face, and filled his ears with her cum. He'd rebel, except for the fact he was choking on cum, was exhausted, and would probably get raped harder. She laughed before going behind him, and removing her fingers. She poked his asshole with the head of her cock before entering.


End file.
